


Party of Three

by GummiMoose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blindfolds, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiMoose/pseuds/GummiMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than having a night of sexy fun with your hot roommate? How about a sexy night with both of your hot roommates at once? Talk about steamy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

Hot. Hot and dark. That was the best description you could make of your surroundings right now, as you sat cross-legged in the middle of your roommate Barry’s bed in your underwear… blindfolded.

How did you end up here again?

For the life of you, you couldn’t remember any of the actions that led to the situation you were in currently. A fog was shrouding your mind as you strained to remember the events that led up to now. All you knew was that you weren’t nervous. You weren’t scared. If anything, you were itching with anticipation. Shivering with excitement because you knew exactly what was coming. And you were 100% ready and willing for what you knew was about to ensue.  
You remained completely silent as you strained to listen to your surroundings. You felt a drop of sweat roll down your back. Curse this California weather, and curse this stuffy room. You were already drenched in sweat, and the fun hadn’t even begun. And you were beginning to get impatient.

“What the hell is taking you guys so long?” you said into the dark space. You knew they were there; you could feel it. The response was nonverbal, and almost immediate. If you hadn’t been adjusted to the silence, you probably wouldn’t have noticed so easily. Movement, and the sound of clothes hurriedly being removed and hitting the floor. There was a tingle deep in the pit of your stomach. A larger, more pronounced movement followed: someone moving to your left. Your balance was suddenly compromised when you felt the bed being bent under the weight of someone in front of you. A similar distortion of the mattress could be felt from behind you, caused by the figure that had been on the side. The sudden loss of stability had caused you to uncross your legs and plant your feet firmly in front of you, your hands situating themselves on either side. The man in front crawled up between your legs and placed his hands on top of yours, his face so close to your own that you could feel his breath on your lips.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, baby girl.”

Dan’s voice was barely above a whisper. It was deeper than usual, and dripping with lust. Your stomach did a flip. His lips crashed into yours with a sudden force that pushed you backwards into the silent being sitting behind you. Your arms hung loosely over Dan’s shoulders as one of his hands gently rested on your shoulder. Hands from behind rested on your hips, and as Dan’s kissing moved to your neck, another mouth moved to your ear on the opposite side. The beard tickled your cheek, and you let out a soft whimper. Barry remained silent as his hand reached further around to play with you over your panties. A moan slipped from your mouth and you felt Danny smile into your neck. His hand moved from your shoulder to reach around behind you and unclasp your bra in a single, fluid movement. Barry’s lips left your earlobe while Dan slowly slid the straps off your shoulders and threw the garment to the side. Dan’s mouth connected with yours again as his hands moved to play with your breasts. Barry’s mouth went to the crook of your neck, and you decided to make your first move. You reached around behind you to cup the slight chub that had formed in Barry’s boxers. A soft grunt came from his mouth as you began massaging him over the fabric. Teeth pressed into the skin on your neck was swiftly replaced and soothed by tongue. You’d have a bruise to cover up tomorrow, but in that moment it didn’t matter. The massaging became rougher as he continued to reach full hardness, and when he did, your hand slid underneath the fabric and you slowly began pumping him. He let out a louder moan that sounded nothing less than music to your ears. Suddenly Dan’s hands picked up your waist and practically ripped the underwear off your body. He pressed a single finger into you, and you let out a breathy moan.

“You’re already soaking for us baby.”

“Can you blame me?” 

He giggled and slid in another finger. You leaned your head back on Barry’s shoulder. The surge of pleasure that came from Dan’s fingers caused you to pump Barry even harder. His hand grabbed your wrist and halted your movements. His voice had deepened with lust as well, and the breath in your ear sent shivers down your spine.

“Slow down or I’m gonna explode right here,” he chuckled. He pulled your hand out of his boxers and moved it to his hair. It wasn’t as easy to hold onto as Dan’s but you still managed to grab a fistful that was taunt enough to incite another grunt out of him. Dan’s fingers curled as he continued to finger-fuck you. You moaned with every upward press inside you; he was taking it excruciatingly slow so that he and Barry could watch you squirm. After what seemed like an eternity, you were about to hit your peak, and he stopped. You lifted your head up and released your hold on Barry’s hair. You felt Dan reach around and untie your blindfold. After a few seconds of adjustment, you were able to see the lanky man in front of you. You gave him a questioning look.

“It’s so much more satisfying when we can see all of your face.” You couldn’t contain yourself after that, and you pulled him towards you by his hair and met his lips with a hard, passionate kiss. You heard him sigh and felt his arms wrap around your torso. You reached down to his boxer-briefs and yanked them down without any hesitation. He broke the kiss long enough to move them off of his legs and discard them onto the floor, then his lips were on yours again. Dan pulled you into a laying positon, your head in Barry’s lap. His tongue brushed your bottom lip, and you granted him access into your mouth. Tongues danced around each other for dominance, and you were so caught up in Dan that the sound of Barry clearing his throat made you jump. You broke the kiss to look up at him.

“Aw B, you want some too?” Your intention was for it to sound sultry, but your giggles caused it to sound like you were mocking him, and he rolled his eyes. You pushed Dan off to turn around and straddle Barry. Your lips met in a far less aggressive, more passionate manner. His hands lazily held onto your hips as yours moved to his face. While the two of you were preoccupied, Dan grabbed a condom out of the drawer in the bedside table. He ripped the package over and slid it on. Then he grabbed your hips and moved you to where you were on your hands and knees. You took the chance in that moment to slide Barry’s boxers off and throw them to the floor. You grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it a few times before licking the underside of his shaft. He groaned and leaned his head back onto the headboard. His hand went immediately to your hair, holding it back so that he could watch you through his half-closed lids. You began sucking on the head, swirling your tongue around and over his slit. He moaned even louder.

“F-fuck… God, ____.” You began bobbing your head up and down, taking half of him in your mouth while pumping the other half with your free hand. His grip tightened, and as little noises began escaping his mouth, he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. You felt Danny’s hands slide up and down your back, and the pressure of his tip pushing against your opening. You whimpered onto Barry’s cock, which elicited another soft moan from him. Dan continued to tease you, rubbing his tip over your warmth, until you pushed your hips back against him. You released Barry from your mouth, your growing impatience becoming unbearable.

“Please, Dan…” you whined. He chuckled, pressing the head into you slowly and then pulling out.

“You mean this?” he teased.

“God, just fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command, sweet lady.” He pushed all the way in, and a sigh left your lips. You moved back down to continue to suck Barry off, and he began groaning along with you. As soon as a steady pace was formed between yours and Dan’s hips, his thrusts became harder. The sounds of moans and smacking skin filled the room, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

Barry was the first to reach his limit, his entire body tensing as his moans became louder and more drawn out. Another loud groan came from Barry and a hot, thick blast filled your mouth. You drank it down, fighting the urge to breathe or pull back. You weren’t one to swallow normally, you hated the taste, but you tolerated it long enough to swallow a couple of more times. Your face moved to Barry’s, and you watched him regain his composure, all while Dan was still slamming into you from behind. Without opening his eyes, Barry grabbed your face and pulled you into a deep kiss. It was unexpected, as you didn’t think he would have wanted to kiss you after he’d just blown a load into your mouth, but you kissed back, moaning into his mouth.

Dan’s pace quickened, his calculated pumps devolving into senseless fucking, and you soon found yourself of the edge of losing it. You rested your head on Barry’s shoulder, moaning loudly with each slam into you. You peaked quickly and cried out, seeing stars. At that point, Dan’s thrusts became more erratic, and his hard grip on your hips tightened even more. He groaned your name loudly and rode out his orgasm with you, his movements slowing; the sounds in the room softening until there was silence. Dan pulled out and collapsed beside you, pulling off the condom and tossing it at the trash can, missing by a few inches. He didn’t move to get it, though. Barry slid from a sitting position to lay on his back, and you crumpled in between them. The heat of the room and the exhaustion from the recent events caused you to slip into unconsciousness quickly, smooshed in between your two handsome roommates. But as soon as you relaxed, a sharp beeping rang loudly, jolting you awake.

You sat up in your bed and ran your hands over your face. You were alone in your room, the light of a new morning peaking from behind the curtains. You turned to silence your alarm. You blinked a few times, trying to process everything.

‘It was just a dream,’ you thought to yourself. It was then that you heard distant voices coming from somewhere else in the house. You stared at your closed door, listening to the shuffling of your sleepy roommates getting ready for the day.

‘Shit,’ you thought, ‘How the hell am I going to be able to look at them in the face?’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback, I love constructive criticism! And follow me on Tumblr under the same username, GummiMoose! Also shout out to EnvelopesYou for being such an inspiration and so supportive to not only me, but the rest of the lovelies!! Check her out on tumblr under the same username name as well!


End file.
